


Pressure Inside and Out

by blipzle



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bootjob, Death Threats, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Impact Play, Knife Play, M/M, Omorashi, Other, POV Second Person, Penetration, Pet Names, Piss kink, Threats of Violence, carving, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipzle/pseuds/blipzle
Summary: “Aw, are you fucking crying?” he spat. Vincent struck your face and snatched your jaw again. It burned.“I’ll give you a fucking reason to cry.”
Relationships: Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pressure Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends%21%21%21).



> Please do note that this work is VERY intense, do not use this to hurt yourself and ALWAYS remember you can stop reading at any time. Your safety is the priority! Now enjoy <33!!

"Wake up."

A heavy blow to the stomach squeezed the air right out of you. Your body froze up, unable to breathe, cough, or anything.

When you finally recovered and opened your eyes, you were met with the view of... Vincent. 

Right.

The feeling of handcuffs digging into your wrists reminded you of the situation. You were trapped in this guy's bunker. Sleeping on the cold ground. With your feet cut up. That situation.

"Mornin' sunshine! How'd ya sleep?" Vincent looked down at you as his hands played with a large knife. Your body was stiff from sleeping in such an awkward position.

"Fine," you muttered, wiggling around to stretch your limbs. Oh. But it was morning after all, which meant...

"I um... I need to pee," you spoke.

Vincent perked up. "Oh, really?" he chuckled, "Hold it for me, okay?" 

The man holstered the knife before shuffling closer and settling a boot on your crotch. He bent over and rest a hand against the wall behind you. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his shoe into you. As he moved his ankle, he steadily applied sweet pressure to your spots. You couldn't help but let out a small groan.

"You like that? Are you really getting off on my fucking _boot?_ " Vincent rumbled. He acted as if he wasn't the one doing it in the first place. It's not like you could stop this either. He shifted his shoe higher and pressed his heel into your bladder. A loud gasp escaped your lips at this.

"What's wrong, pup? You a little too full?" he lifted his boot off. "Don't go pissing yourself just yet, though."

Vincent stepped back and eyed you before unholstering his knife. The light from above glinted off the blade. You squirmed as the memory of blinding pain in your feet came back. Suddenly, the tip of the knife was resting against your bottom lip. The plump flesh just barely being sliced. Vincent tilted his head, his eyes slightly distant. He was thinking. 

The blade was lightly dragged down your lip, down your chin, then right under your jaw. You froze in place, trying your best not to get cut. The man angled the handle to let the tip sink into your thin flesh. A tight squeak sounded from you. It burned, and you could feel the blood starting to flow. 

Vincent started to palm himself through his pants. "Yeah, hold still...just like that," his gruff voice was accompanied by a toothy grin.

The blade sank a bit deeper into you, then it was pulled down along the curve of your throat. It stung and seared your nerves all the way. Quiet whimpers filled the still air. Your eyebrows knit together and your teeth clenched. The knife stopped just past your collarbones. Warm blood must've been trickling its way down by now. 

Vincent gathered a fistful of your bangs to wrench your head up, thoroughly banging your head against the wall. Those silver eyes followed the steady flow of crimson along your collar. Abruptly, the knife was held horizontally against your windpipe.

"I could kill you right now, you know that?" The man's eyes narrowed as they gazed deep into you.

You froze, dumbfounded.

He knocked your head against the wall again. 

" _Right?_ " he hissed through grit teeth. You nodded and squeaked a pathetic "Yes." 

Vincent crouched, the grip in your hair still firm. "That's right. But I won't do that unless you piss me off. And you wouldn't piss me off, right sweetheart?" he tilted his head flashed you a smile. 

“Of course not, Vincent,” you shook your head, attempting to sound as sweet as possible. 

The man brought himself to your ear. “And that’s why you’re gonna let me fuck you, right?” he prodded the knife deeper into your neck as if to remind you of your position. You were then reminded of your bathroom issue.

“But I have to-!”

“I _know_ honey, that’s the whole point,” Vincent chuckled and moved to face you. “Did everything I just say fly over your little head?” He finally put the knife away, dropping it to the ground with a clank. 

“Well, it’s not like you had a choice anyway,” he lowered his head to your gash, squishing his tongue against it and dragging upwards. The warmth of his mouth and the sting of the cut mixed together. It felt nice but it hurt just as much. 

“I always loved the taste of human blood,” sharp teeth began digging into your neck. You yelped and pulled at the handcuffs. His soft lips made you ticklish, the air from his nose brushed against your skin. As you let yourself succumb to the kisses, a large hand crept up your outer thigh. 

Vincent pulled off with an obnoxious sucking noise. 

“I hope you’re ready,” he quickly undid your pants and threw everything away, leaving your bottom half completely exposed. You could see his dick straining against his pants. Vincent grabbed your hips and scooted your butt closer to him, making you lean against the radiator at an angle. It was a bit of an awkward position but it was good enough.

Vincent unzipped his pants, letting his dick plop out. You eyed it. It was big, obviously... but it looked like it was bigger than usual from holding back. 

“What, you scared?” he smirked. “This is the same cock you were begging for the other night,” he remarked, thoroughly embarrassing you. The pressure of your bladder made you shiver. How are you supposed to hold it now? 

Vincent spat on his dick and prodded it against your entrance. Fuck, it really was big. With his hands on your hips, he firmly pushed himself in, making you freeze up. He was warm, and you could feel yourself stretching around him. Slowly, it felt like your bladder was being pushed against from the inside. When he was all the way in, you could feel him throbbing. 

“What a tight fit,” Vincent strained, the remark only turning you on more. The man started to move his hips. Involuntary whimpers began to escape you as steady pressure was rubbed against your spots. Your body twitched and wriggled in place. 

A hand left your hips to reach your neck. Vincent kept his rhythm as he smeared the blood down your body. You looked at yourself to notice there was a lot more blood dripping than you realized. A chuckle reached your ears.

“You look good like that,” Vincent spoke.

The man’s hand returned to your hips. “How’s your bladder?” he asked.

“Full..."

“Aww, I’m sorry, puppy. Would it feel better if I did this?” Vincent pressed a hand to your pubic area. The pressure intensified and only got worse as he deliberately thrust faster. 

“N-No! No, it doesn’t!” you cried.

“Why? What’s wrong? _You gonna piss yourself?_ ” he lowered his head like some kind of villain, a smile tugging at his lips. "I’ll _kill_ you if you let go now because I’m only just getting started,” Vincent threatened, but you couldn’t tell if he was serious. 

The man suddenly stopped thrusting and leaned over. He grabbed the knife from the floor. The tip of the blade was flashed before your eyes.

“Watch.”

You did as told, following the knife as it was lowered to your chest. Vincent let it sink into your skin, making you cringe in pain. He was carving something. 

“There we go!” ...it was his initials. Blood started to bead along the letters. 

“Now everybody knows who you belong to,” Vincent winked. Gross...

He went back to roughly fucking you, as well as pushing a hand against your bladder. You cursed out loud. Being crushed from the inside and outside at the same time drove you closer to letting go. The pleasure from his hips slamming into you only made it harder. 

“Don’t you dare fucking let go.”

Your thighs squeezed around his waist. All the different sensations were relentless, making you feel helpless and small. Tears began to fall, and sobs shook your chest. 

Violently, a hand gripped your face, making you look into Vincent’s eyes. 

“Aw, are you fucking crying?” he spat. Vincent struck your face and snatched your jaw again. It burned. 

“I’ll give you a fucking reason to cry.”

He pulled out of you and stood up, a hand cupping the underside of your jaw. 

“Open wide,” he smiled. With no remorse, he pushed himself past your lips. Shortly after, he hit the back of your throat, making you retch violently.

“Goodddaamnnn...” he moaned.

His hands gripped your hair as he throatfucked you. Admittedly, it felt good to be forced down like this. The head of his cock stretched the back of your throat. 

The coughs and gags brought you closer and closer to pissing yourself. But Vincent was the one violently attacking your gag reflex, so eventually... you couldn't help but let go.

It was hot, and it pooled around you on the floor. It all felt so gross, but it was equally relieving. The man finally noticed and laughed at you.

Vincent, clearly turned on by this, let out a low groan. He swelled inside of you, straining against your throat.

Finally pulling out, he came all over your face. One hand in your hair kept your gaze aimed at him, not even letting you catch your breath. He growled like an animal the entire time.

Vincent craned your head down towards your body. The puddle you sat in was growing lukewarm, your bloody cuts burned, and there was stringy cum stuck to your hair.

"Look at yourself. Covered in 3 different body fluids... that's disgusting," he spoked through heavy pants. 

You could practically see the shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 


End file.
